Mr. Burke
Gallery}}Mr. Burke is a secondary character on LPS: Popular. Appearance Mr Burke is portrayed by a ferret. He has blue flower eyes and purplish fur/skin. Personality Mr. Burke teaches English. He is first seen in the episode Best Frenemies Forever teaching Savannah Reed, Rachel Rivera, Genevieve Ryan , and Sage Bond, along with other students. He takes a disliking to Tom when he moves into his class.He seems to have a somewhat bored and irritated personalty, due to the sarcastic remarks he has made. His dislikes are Tom and the regular English class. History Mr. Burke's first appearance is in Episode #2, Best Frenemies Forever, when he is seen sitting at his desk. He helps Savannah Reed find a seat, but bitterly adds, "Why don't you have a seat today and not wait until Christmas, alright?". After the bell rings and starts to introduce himself he notices Rachel Rivera on her phone and asks her to bring her phone to his desk. When Rachel denies that she was texting, Mr. Burke is sarcastic yet again, saying, "I suppose that device the width of a credit card sitting on your desk isn't a cell phone either, now is it? Bring it here." When Rachel keeps talking openly to the class Mr. Burke becomes quite infuriated, finally getting Rachel's phone handed over to him. He then goes on about how if the students cannot write strong essays or spell tyrannosaurus off the top of their heads the regular English class, or "the dum-dum class" as he likes to call it, is an option. After his instructions, he sees Savvy and asks what her name is, then tells her to go back to her seat. Mr. Burke is next seen in Episode #5, Calories and Competition, after Rachel's pen "exploded" on Savvy's new makeover. He asks Savvy if she would like to go to the office. He agrees to let Sage escort her there. In Episode #6, Moments of Reflection, Mr. Burke announces that the next assignment will be with a partner. He adds that he hopes they don't make him "regret his decision, I want work done here people". He is not seen for the rest of the episode. In Episode #9, Show Him What He's Missing, he sees Brooklyn Hayes and Sage Bond kissing each other. He seems to be disgusted, as he says, "This is English class, not make-out class. Refrain from osculating in the corner, please." When Brook pauses her kisses with Sage and indirectly asks what "osculating" is, Mr. Burke replies that osculating means "kissing" and it was "a word you might have known had known had you have chosen to be in my Honors class instead of the average class". Brook laughingly replies that nothing about her is average, and he agrees with her and says that she is "below average" under his breath. He finally yells "Hayes! Bond! Enough! Hayes, out of my class." After Brook exits the classroom, Mr. Burke resumes class. However, Savvy interrupts him and he sighs and wants to know why she interrupted him. Savvy tells Mr. Burke about her partner "refusing to cooperate" and that she will work alone. Mr. Burke seems shocked and explains that her solitude would "defeat the purpose of the project." He then asked Sage if what she is saying is true, but just as Sage is about to answer, Tom Dawson walks into the classroom. Mr. Burke, at the sight of Tom in his class, mutters, "Oh gosh. Hello, Tom." Tom asks Mr. Burke if he is happy to see him, and he replies, "in all honesty, after my experience last year, I quite hoped never to see you set foot in my classroom again." Tom says that Ryan transferred out of his class, and Mr. Burke nervously says he wondered why his seat was empty. He does not seem to like that Tom is in his class, and tells Tom to sit down. Fun Facts * Mr. Burke seems to be very sarcastic, as he always makes sarcastic comments. * He seems to hate the regular English class. ** Mr. Burke calls the regular English class "the dum-dum class". * Mr. Burke has a bad relationship with Tom Dawson, but the reason remains unknown. * Mr. Burke is an Honors English teacher * Mr. Burke is portrayed by LPS #482 Category:Teachers Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters: Season 1 Category:Pages To Finish Category:Males